


All the Stars

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle Couple, Cultural Differences, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Tauriel and Béomia spend a night under the stars.





	All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> This was fun to write, once I actually made myself sit down and write it! I hope you enjoy it.

It surprises Béomia, how much Tauriel loves the stars. She’d heard it was an Elf thing but never understood it until she met Tauriel, who gazes up at the stars every night the sky is clear, as if they hold some deeper meaning. To Béomia they’re just stars, bright dots in the sky that you could never touch, no matter how far you reached. They’re just light.

But the look of wonder on Tauriel’s face when she looks at the stars… it brings a soft smile to Béomia’s lips.

The two of them have been travelling together for weeks now, and it’s the most fun Béomia’s had in the years since she left her home in Rohan. A shieldmaiden and a captain of the Elven guard make a glorious pair, and they fight cutthroats and beasts side by side, Béomia loving every moment of it. She’s taken to calling Tauriel her battle wife. She thinks Tauriel likes it, but Elves’ expressions are so ambiguous it’s difficult to tell. Elves don’t talk about their emotions the way Béomia’s race does.

Right now, smoke from the campfire drifts up into the night sky. Béomia turns onto her side and catches Tauriel gazing up at the heavens. She reflects on their partnership, as hard as it is to put a label on whatever this is. They fight together and sleep together and trust each other, but it’s not a forever thing, she knows that. Tauriel is immortal and has recently had her heart broken, though she won’t talk about the details, and Béomia, strong and skilled though she may be, doesn’t expect to see her thirty-fifth year.

She could describe their relationship in three words: complicated yet simple. Complicated because of their differences, simple because there is no need to plan for a future together. Béomia accepts and is happy with that, although sometimes a pained look in Tauriel’s eye makes her suspect things are different for her Elven partner. She’s heard stories of Elves falling in love with Men and sacrificing their immortality to grow old with their lovers, and she can’t imagine anything more painful. She would never let anyone make that same choice to be with her.

Tauriel turns her head to look at Béomia. “You’re thinking too loud.”

Béomia rolls her eyes. “Why don’t you shut me up then? Since it’s bothering you so much.”

Tauriel smiles, and slips into Béomia’s bedroll. Béomia stares into her green eyes and is lost for words, rendered speechless by her ethereal beauty. There’s a reason Elves are known for their fairness, and Béomia is still amazed to experience their beauty with her own eyes every day.

Tauriel leans in and Béomia’s heart stutters. She closes her eyes even before Tauriel kisses her, and when their lips meet, she can’t help the sigh that escapes her. Tauriel smiles into the kiss, making Béomia’s heart beat even faster, for she knows that in this moment, they’re both happy and their hearts are light. Too soon, Tauriel pulls away. Béomia just stares at her in silence.

“I think that worked,” says Tauriel after a long moment.

Béomia chuckles. “It was a good trick,” she admits. “What else do you have up your sleeve?”

Tauriel frowns. “You’re still talking.” She puts her finger on Béomia’s lip to silence her.

Béomia smirks but doesn’t open her mouth. She dares Tauriel with her eyes, challenging her to come closer, but Tauriel backs away. Béomia frowns at her absence. The frown soon becomes a smile though, for Tauriel is stripping off her tunic and leggings and returning to Béomia’s bedroll, straddling her face.

Béomia inhales Tauriel’s scent. A flood of longing washes over her and she couldn’t speak now even if she wanted to, for her heartbeat is too rapid and her throat is too dry. It seems this method of Tauriel’s is rather effective at shutting her up. She’ll have to congratulate Tauriel later.

Now, though, she runs her hand up Tauriel’s smooth, slender thigh. She lifts her head and gazes up at Tauriel, noticing the way she’s arranged her long red hair so that it partially covers her breasts but leaves her nipples peeking out. With her other arm, Béomia reaches up and cups Tauriel’s left breast. She rubs her thumb over the exposed nipple and enjoys the gasps she draws from Tauriel as she arouses her. Taking the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, she gives a gentle squeeze. Tauriel cries out, for Béomia has touched her where she’s very sensitive.

Over the weeks, she’s familiarised herself with Tauriel’s body. She could make Tauriel come just from doing this, but she doesn’t, because she knows what Tauriel wants and she’s going to give it to her.

Béomia traces her hand down Tauriel’s torso and grips Tauriel’s hips with both hands. She kisses her way up Tauriel’s thigh, then pauses.

“Yes,” hisses Tauriel. “Like this.”

Béomia takes a deep breath, savouring the scent of arousal, and buries her head between Tauriel’s thighs.

They have to change positions halfway through, because Tauriel always takes a long time to come and Béomia’s neck cramps up, but she loves it. Tauriel, with her arching back and loud moans, seems to love it too. Béomia’s pleased that they’re so compatible when it comes to this, and wouldn’t change anything about their sex life.

Afterwards, they lie panting on their bedrolls, looking up at the stars. There are no clouds, so the morning may bring frost, but Béomia focuses on the glorious present. The stars are beautiful and so is Tauriel, and she sees no reason to ruin the moment by thinking about tomorrow.

Instead, she asks, “Which one is your favourite?”

Tauriel takes a moment, then points at a white dot in the sky. “Borgil,” she says.

Béomia turns her head to glance at Tauriel. “Tell me about it.”

So Tauriel tells her all about Borgil and the other stars and Varda. She has to admit it makes a great story, and it explains why Tauriel loves gazing at the stars every night.

“Compared to the stars, we’re mere infants,” says Tauriel. “That’s one thing you and I have in common, despite our different races.”

Béomia chuckles. “Is that all? Surely-” She cuts herself off, having heard horses in the distance.

“We’ve got company,” she announces, but Tauriel is already jumping up and grabbing her daggers.

Béomia reaches for her sword and gets to her feet, standing back to back with Tauriel as they wait for the danger to approach. She unsheathes her sword and gets into a defensive position. They’re ready for whatever comes their way, even though it’s disturbed their honest and open conversation. They always are, and that’s just the way it is. Béomia wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
